Batman: Regular Asylum
by Jacksin
Summary: After Rigby has a cool dream, the gang becomes superheros. A short while later, they get to work with the Dark Knight himself. But of all the nights to begin their partnership with Batman, it had to be the night of Joker's takeover...How well will they react in the madhouse when it is under the rule of the maddest man alive?
1. Chapter 1

Batman: Regular Asylum

Intro Chapter

Me- Hello there, folks. My name is Jacksin, one of many new fan fiction writers. Well, prepare yourselves for a-

(Muscle Man rides in on top of the cart.)

Muscle Man- Woooooo! I'm in a fan fiction, babies! And a superhero one, too!

Me- Gaaah! (I duck out of the way of the cart, and then shake my fist) Hey, watch it moron! You weren't supposed to come out yet!

(Mordecai and Rigby help me to my feet.)

Mordecai- Oh, man. Sorry, dude. Muscle Man got impatient with the time you were taking.

Me- (With an angry WTF look on my face) Dude, I just started!

(I dust myself off, and then look at Muscle Man. I wave my hand and the cart comes to a sudden stop.)

Muscle Man- Hey! What the "h", man?!

Me- You nearly ran me over, jerk! And for that, you will do the Hokey Pokey in a costume of a chicken in its underwear!

(The costume appears on Muscle Man and he starts doing the dance while he begs for it to stop.)

(Benson storms in while Mordecai and Rigby laugh at Muscle Man.)

Benson-Hey! Are you done with the intro? I need you slackers to-

(Benson stops yelling mid-sentence when he sees Muscle Man, then he turns to me.)

Benson- Why is Muscle Man-?

Me- He was being obnoxious and nearly ran me over with the cart. Hey, do you mind doing the disclaimer? I need to get some video of this.

(I take out a video camera.)

(Benson shrugs and turns to the readers.)

Benson- Jacksin does not own Regular Show. It belongs to Cartoon Network and J.G Quintel. He also doesn't own Batman: Arkham Asylum. It's owned by Rocksteady studios, DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and Eidos. The most he owns is some Regular Show episodes on his DVR, a copy of the game, and this story. Now go read the story

Me- Thank you, Benson. Alright, Muscle Man, you've had enough.

(I snap my fingers and Muscle Man turns back to normal)

Me-So, as I was saying, prepare yourselves for a fan fiction of epic proportions. The Batman, King of badassness, meets the humor of… Regular Show!

(A lot of applause is heard)

Me- (Crossly) But unfortunately, thanks to Muscle Man, the surprise has been ruined. Come on out, guys, Muscle Man blew it!

(Skips, HFG, and Pops come out from behind a big curtain)

Me- Well, before we begin, there are some things I would like to explain. First off, this will be an AU story where the Regular Show universe is Gotham City. 2nd, some of the Arkham staff will be Regular Show-like (for example, Dr. Gretchen will be a weasel.) Don't worry; I won't turn the biggest characters into stuff like that. I would appreciate it if you gave ideas in the reviews. Anyways, some the powers of the gang are from past episodes and some aren't. Well, that's about it for now, I don't wanna drone on. But, if I come up with more stuff, I'll say so in the beginnings of the chapters. So, enjoy, my readers, ENJOY I SAY


	2. Chapter 2

Batman: Regular Asylum

Chapter 1: It Begins

**My, wasn't this quick. Well, I thought I should tell you now. This will take a while to write. So in the times when chapters aren't up, just know that. Oh, and I do not own Regular Show. It does belong to Cartoon Network and J.G Quintel., nor do I own Batman: Arkham Asylum. It's owned by Rocksteady studios, DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and Eidos. The most I own is some Regular Show episodes on my DVR, a copy of the game, and this story. Well, what are you waiting for, Christmas? READ!**

It was a morning like any other in the park. Inside its house in the center, a tall blue jay and a shorter than most raccoon were about to awake. After waking, the raccoon, named Rigby was the first to speak.

"Mordecai. Mordecai, dude, wake up. I had the coolest dream last night!" said Rigby excitedly.

"ZZZZZZZ." The bird, named Mordecai, snored away. He suddenly woke to the sound of his best friend's voice.

"ZZZ- huh, what? What's going on? Oh, hey Rigby. What's up?" asked Mordecai.

"Like I said, I had the coolest dream last night. You know those kinds of dream s where you're a superhero?" said Rigby.

"Yeah, I have." Mordecai said, in a very groggy way.

"Well, I had that dream, except it wasn't just me. It was all of us. You, me, Benson, and the others were on the team. It was so cool!" Said Rigby said. Mordecai saw an all too familiar look in Rigby's eyes. It was Rigby's "I'm planning something big and I want you on board" face.  
" OK, Rigby, what are you-"Mordecai asked, but then he realized what Rigby was going to say.

"Mordecai, we should start our own superhero team!"

**Woo, boy. How is this gonna turn out? Will Mordecai and Rigby form the team? Will the others support? Will Sideshow Bob kill Bart once and- oh, wait, wrong card. Well tune in and read chapter 2 to find out.**


End file.
